Fievel's American Tails
Fievel's American Tails is an American/Canadian animated television series, produced by Amblimation, Nelvana, and Universal Cartoon Studios. It aired for one season from 1992 to 1995, and continued Fievel's adventures from the film An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991). In 1993 and 1994, MCA/Universal Home Video released twelve episodes on six VHS video-cassettes, two Laserdisc volumes. These have been the only home video releases of the cartoon, at least in the United States. In the United Kingdom, 12 episodes were released on six video-cassettes in 1995, but were in a different episode order to the United States and Vol. 4 features the only episode that hasn't been released in the United States. Episodes have been released on DVD in France, Germany, and Italy. Universal currently has no plans to release the show on DVD in the United States. Phillip Glasser, Dom DeLuise and Cathy Cavadini were the actors from the film to reprise their roles, as Fievel, Tiger, and Tanya respectively. Episode list #Fievel, the Lonesome Mouse (1992) #Law and Disorder (1992) #Little Mouse on the Prairie (1992) #The Gift (1992) #A Case of the Hiccups (1993) #The Legend of Mouse Hollow (1993) #The Babysitting Blues (1993) #The Lost Mother Lode (1994) #A Mouse Known as Zorrowitz (1994) #Mail Order Mayhem (1994) #Aunt Sophie's Visit (1995) #That What's Friends are For (1995) #Bell the Cats (1995) Characters * Fievel Mousekewitz: A little mouse. * Tanya Mousekewitz: Fievel's older sister. * Yasha Mousekewitz: Fievel's baby sister. * Papa Mousekewitz: Fievel's father. * Mama Mousekewitz: Fievel's mother. * Cat R. Waul: Fievel's nemesis. * Sweet William: Fievel's other nemesis. * Slim and Feloneous: Sweet William's two dim-witted alley cat sidekicks. * Chula the Tarantula: Cat R. Waul's sidekick. A caricature of Butch Cassidy. * Jack: One of Fievel's school mates. Most likely from Australia. * Jorge: Another one of Fievel's school mates. * Tiger: The bushy-tailed orange cat family member of the Jewish-Russian mouse family. * Mr. J. M. Schimmel: The rat who owns the mouse-sized general store in Green River. He is also Sidney’s father and is Austrian-American as revealed in "Law and Disorder". * Clint Mousewood: One of Fievel's heroes and Tanya's one-sided crush – from "Mail Order Mayhem". A caricature of Clint Eastwood. * Hambone: The dog guard on the train – from "The Gift". * Sidney: One of Fievel's more spoiled classmate. First appears in Law and Disorder. * Aunt Sophie: A relative of the Mousekewitz family – from "Aunt Sophie's Visit". * Dr. Travis T. Hiprocates: A traveling doctor that gave away hiccup sweets – from "A Case of the Hiccups". A caricature of Sigmond Freud. * Miss Kitty: Tiger's girlfriend – from "Law and Disorder". A caricature of Dorothy Gibson. * Mr. Ironside: The school teacher, probably a mole and British-American as revealed in "The Legend of Mouse Hallow". * Dog: The dog who guards the jail house. * Lorna Holcombe: A girl in Fievel's class. * Patty Paris: The baker. A caricature of Ona Munson's Belle Watling from Gone with the Wind. Cast * Phillip Glasser as Fievel * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Lloyd Battista as Papa * Susan Silo as Mama * Cathy Cavadini as Tanya and Yasha * Dan Castellaneta as Chula, Mr. Schimmel, Slim and Felonious * Gerrit Graham as Cat R. Waul * Kenneth Mars as Sweet William * Hal Rayle as Clint Mousewood * Arthur Burghardt as Hambone * Cynthia Ferrer as Miss Kitty * Patricia Parris as Aunt Sophie Category:An American Tail Category:TV Series